Various prior art burner safety and air control systems have been proposed in the prior art.
Typically, these systems are relatively complex and expensive, and utilize sumptuous components such as: a discrete electrically actuated monitoring air pressure sensor(s) for producing electrical control signals, for example, to a responsive valve means, a discrete electrical power failure sensor for providing a control signal and elaborate electrical drive circuitry.
A few prior art patents of general interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,413 issued Sept. 2, 1980 to Roger W. Targowski et al; 3,801,282 issued Apr. 2, 1974 to David C. Manning et al; 3,708,228 issued Jan. 2, 1973 to H. Trevor Delves and 3,361,925 issued Jan. 2, 1968 to J.W. Vollmer.
These patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent patents/references may exist. None of the above cited patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a safety system having a simple, robust and relatively inexpensive structure which combines the dual function of air pressure and power failure safety capabilities in a somewhat integrated manner and involves a minimum of readily available associated parts.